Yellow is Thunder That Storms into Your Heart
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Link was never thought to a troublemaker by many, but he was the catalyst that caused a series of unfortunate events including a Smash tournament getting canceled due to a malfunction in the machine that nearly cost the lives of six Smashers, a playful demon that ends up swapping Pit and Bayonetta's age around to stop them from actively hunting her down and more...


**Yellow is Thunder That Storms into Your Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Split into three separate arcs…**

 **1\. Link plot: After a painful loss in Smash (both in battle and in romance), Link heads to Smashopolis and stumbles upon an odd man who claims to be the Thunder God. Associating with him only gets Link in trouble at Smash Brothers Mansion when this man nearly destroys the simulator and the fighters in it. Link is not at all happy that he is suspended because of this man. The Thunder God intends to make it up to Link by taking him out of the Smash Brothers Realm and showing him to lighten up. While this may seem like a negative encounter, Alexander will surely help Link recover from his heartbreak.**

 **2\. Pit/Bayonetta plot: The aftermath of the tournament really affected how Bayonetta saw things. While Pit is dealing with Palutena nagging him about meeting his fiancé, Bayonetta fears the unsettling feeling in her heart. She doesn't get time to sort out her feelings as another demon shows up and causes havoc in Smashopolis. Pit and Bayonetta team up to deal with the demon, but she takes advantage of their disagreement with handling her and swaps their physical age. While this may seem to fix the temporary problem the two have, Pit and Bayonetta can no longer participate in the tournament until the curse is lifted, and while the two seem to enjoy some things in their new bodies, it doesn't change the long list of negatives that come with the swap.**

 **3\. Lana plot: After the incident in the Smash Brothers triple tournament, there has been tension between demons and the residents in Smashopolis. Master Hand considers not renewing the pact with the demons if only because of the combined incidents of Link teaming up with Alexander and another demon switching Pit and Bayonetta's physical age preventing them from participating in Smash. With Arachne by her side, Lana decides to handle things from the background while Cia goes to search for Link. The two girls will learn of an enemy from Alexander's past whom he was certain he killed as the main reason for the current turmoil.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Laharl, Corrin/Bayonetta/Cloud, Alexander/Link, Reyn/Dark Pit, Rob/Shulk, Magnus/Dunban, Ganondorf/Palutena**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and M (for Mature) later chapters**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**

 **Warning: Swearing, sexual situations, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **Because I just finished three stories, I wanted to start another story that will take a long time to finish for the lack of an outline. However, this summary helps me know how to divide the chapter that focuses on the three pairings (Arachne/Lana are just friends…heh…) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Event 1: Meeting Alexander

* * *

Link would like to think he was a decent person that got along with everyone and made few enemies. It was hard to dislike Link. He was kind, quiet and always helpful to those around him. No one would expect him to do anything malicious that would endanger the life of others.

Alas, that is what ended up happening and Link knew he was busted for it. All he had to do was make sure that Alexander didn't tamper with the machine and he would have been fine, but of course that idiot had to do it in order to help him out and that was why he was standing ways away from the stadium where people were crowding the doors in hopes of getting a glimpse of what the first response team was doing. Someone was hurt and was going to die because of him. If only the person that got hurt was the original target of his anger, then he wouldn't feel dread looming over him. He knew if this person didn't make it, then he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully ever again.

"Corrin, please stay with us! Corrin!"

"Cory, calm down! You're getting in the way of the paramedics!"

"But my brother is going to die! He needs me!"

Corrin was supposed to be one of the luckiest Smashers in the mansion, yet here he was being carried by the stretcher with barely any life left in him. He was fighting to stay alive, and that was good. He needed to live. However, the people close to him were in a state of panic and making things harder.

"Please move the fuck away! We can't take him to the hospital if you're hovering over me!"

The first response doctor was not a nice person from what Link observed. She was obviously stressed, but swearing at the sister of her patient wasn't going to make things better.

"B-But…"

"Cory, please…"

It was Cory and Cloud arguing back and forth. The dragon princess had every right to be concerned for her brother. He was stupid enough to throw himself in front of a dangerous attack that left him injured outside of the arena. He was bleeding profusely in the simulator and even more so when he, along with five other Smashers, were forcibly ejected from said simulator.

Cory was quick to scream at a certain witch for being the reason Corrin was going to die before rushing over to Corrin's aid and begging for assistance. The great thing about Smashopolis was when a huge tournament like this occurred, the doctors were indeed on standby in case of an emergency and this was clearly one of them. Many of the people were told to remain in their seats to make things easier for the doctors. The commentators were forced to make this announcement constantly and scolded people who were leaving the arena despite the orders given.

The Smashers were told not to interfere with the doctors. Master Hand was forced to intervene and made it clear that he only wanted a few Smashers to help with the healing. Dr. Mario wasn't that much help seeing as how the first response doctor was already there. He just needed Rosalina and Rob to help with the healing magic. It wouldn't stop the internal wounds, but at least they could stop the bleeding from the outside with it as well as remove apparent scars.

Link stayed back away from the Smashers in shame. He wanted to speak up, but like the "silent protagonist" he was (as Pit would refer to him as when he wanted to insult him), he stayed quiet. He lowered his head hoping to avoid eye contact with the people who wanted to hurt him for this incident.

The person that Link didn't want to deal with was Bayonetta. Everyone was angry with him but it was the Umbra Witch who actually wanted to kill him. He could see it in her gray eyes that were leering at him like a predator hungry for its prey. She wanted to summon Madama Butterfly and have her yank him apart to where his bones and muscles were torn apart. Link needed to remind himself that he had to force himself to look brave in front of her. Otherwise, he would break down in tears.

If Link wanted to blame anyone, it was the Thunder God who thought it would be a good idea to tamper with the Smash simulator during Grand Finals. If Link wasn't a nice person, he would have thrown him under the bus. Yet, the blond kept his mouth shut about this man's involvement…all because he rationalized that the Thunder God only wanted to do good for him…

In Link's mind, he did in fact blame someone. He blamed the Hero King Marth for making him act irrational in the first place to even do something as extreme as tamper with a match. If Marth wasn't a selfish man, this would have never happened!

* * *

Link recalled the incident perfectly in his head early on today. After getting advice in the mansion from others about the crush he had on the Hero King, the Hero of Twilight went out of his way to get Marth alone just so he could confess his feelings to him. Link had failed to realize that his roommate was acting distant in general. He seemed to be brooding about something and refused to come clean about it. The Hylian should have seen the rejection coming for many reasons. Marth's mood prevented him from saying anything positive to anyone. The other obvious reason was that Marth was already married. This was something everyone knew in the mansion. Even Link was aware of it, but he couldn't contain his feelings any longer. The entire Brawl tournament was just Link hiding his feelings for the older male so he wouldn't cause any problems for him. However, some Smashers suggested that Link not be selfish when it came to his feelings and Link acted on that.

Link was so certain that Marth wouldn't reject him that it broke his heart to know that the Hero King did have standards. Starting with this new tournament, Marth had reduced the amount of times he flirted with the other male Smashers in an attempt to not worry Chrom or Lucina. Those two were confirmed to be his future descendants and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up the timeline just because he continued to screw around with the other guys like he did in Melee and Brawl.

"Link, you have to understand…" Marth began. He was going to justify why Link should not have fallen in love with him and why he was being foolish. "I admit that Smash Brothers has made me forget the person I'm supposed to be. At some point, I'm going to have to stop messing around. I don't want to hurt Caeda anymore, so I'm going to stop my childish ways. It begins with telling you that I can't return your feelings."

"…So you were just joking during the last tournament…"

"…No…yes…" Marth fumbled on his words. The Hero King clearly did not know how he felt for this particular Link. If the Hero of Time was the one in front of him instead of the Hero of Twilight, then he would have clearly said no. This Link was not the same though. This Link wasn't as childish as the previous Link. He may have been just as kind as the previous Link, but Marth was able to tell that the way he responded to his advances were completely different from the previous Link…and Marth just had to accept that the one he cared for more than a friend wasn't the one in front of him.

"I…see…"

"Don't take it too personally. We're still friends. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"…It's already too late for that…" Link muttered before he started chuckling to himself. _I'm such an idiot thinking otherwise..._

Marth wanted to add more to his statement, but Link didn't want to hear it. When given the opportunity, the Hylian fled the room the two shared. Marth could have chased after him, but he did prioritize the upcoming Smash tournament over his friend. It was unfortunate how Link interpreted this as Marth valuing his reputation over whatever relationship he had with him.

So there Link was riding the Mii Bus to Smashopolis after leaving Marth behind. He didn't give the Mii a direction on where to go. He just wanted to be far away from the mansion. Despite Marth's warning him that the tournament would happen today, Link decided to skip out on it. His rank would be hurt if he was called to fight and he didn't show up. Link was willing to deal with that. His rank simply wasn't important. He didn't want to let his teammates down regardless, so he would rather have someone like Tink replace him if he was called by Master Hand then be booed by the crowd for his terrible performance.

The bus would eventually stop near Grimm's Candy Shop. Link wasn't interested in going into the shop and buying candy. Rather, he would go past the candy shop and head to the harbor. It was quieter there. Often, Link would get his fishing rod and go fish with the Villager children or Red if they decided to relax and catch fish for the day. Link just needed to do something to get his mind off of Marth's rejection.

What Link didn't expect was that there was already somebody at the dock asking questions on where he could find Smash Arena. The blond was rather confused on how someone could miss a location that was being advertised everywhere throughout Smashopolis, but perhaps this was the person's first time.

"Really, I need to get to the stadium ASAP. I heard my grandson was going to be performing there and I want to be supporting him."

"Can I help you sir?"

Link didn't think assisting the person in front of him would make things go from bad to worse. This person in front of him didn't even spell trouble. He looked like a jolly man that was in his mid-thirties or even early forties. He was tall for the average human. One glance at his ears and Link assumed that the man was similar to him: either a Hylian or a demon. The latter seemed more likely due to the odd shade of turquoise hair he had. His style of clothing was odd. Link was more interested in the fact this man had his shirt open in the middle rather than the fact he dressed up like a Japanese God. The bag he carried was the biggest giveaway to his identity. Link was still more fascinated in his chest and the man took notice.

"Hey kid, I know I'm handsome, but it's rude to stare."

Link blinked at his words and frowned. Why did he have to sound so similar to Marth?

"…I'm sorry…but you were talking about the Smash Arena." Link murmured.

"Oh, that place! Right! Yeah, he told me it was this way but all the buildings are pointing to different areas. If I don't make it in time, I might miss it…actually I already am?"

Link didn't know what he was talking about. He wasn't out for that long. Surely, the tournament could have started without him, but they were probably stuck in round one of the bracket.

"I can show you where you need to go…but it will take a while. Everyone is rushing to get to the arena that there will be no easy transportation to get us there." Link told him.

"Oh, no sweat! I can just cut through and make my way there. I'm only interested in my grandson's performance. He told me he was going to perform on stage and everything. I am so proud of him that he'll finally get the stage in Smashopolis for himself."

Link tilted his head in confusion. He hasn't heard of that one before. Master Hand would have told the Smashers of any performance. If anyone would have performed, it would have either been the Squid Sisters or the Guardian of Music Kaleido that would take the stage.

"What's your grandson's name…and more importantly…what is your name?"

"Oh? My grandson is named Axel. He's such a great kid and a wonderful performer. I'm glad he's given the chance. As for me, I'm Alexander. I am the God of Destruction. Everyone fears me from where I'm from!"

Again, Link blinked at Alexander's introduction before rolling his eyes.

 _He sounds like the type that is full of himself._ Link thought grimly to himself. _Just like Pit…joy…_

"I know you're just as amazed at my title as you are with me." Alexander began with a laugh. "But that's how everyone is around me. No need to be shy."

"…I…see…"

Seeing as how the Hylian wasn't in the mood to speak, Alexander decided that he wasted enough time as it was. Without caring for Link's personal space, he patted the young teen on the shoulder. Link glared at the sailor who the turquoise haired man was harassing not too long ago. He had already given Link an apologetic look as he got back on his boat to "search" for important items to remove from it. It was clear Link was going to have to deal with this narcissist on his own.

"Say, what's your name kid?" Alexander asked with a cheeky grin. "You're not going to just ask me and not expect me to not ask for your name, right?"

"…It's Link." Link grumbled. "I would think you would know who the names of the fighters of Smash are…seeing as how your grandson is apparently going to be in Smash Arena."

"Not really." Alexander admitted causing Link to growl at his honestly. "I only know a few Smashers based on the Overlord knowledge I have. I know that the Goddess of Light is participating in this tournament. Her faithful captain has been a contestant since Brawl and that Umbra Witch decided to come out of hiding after so long. The tournament is super stacked I see."

"…And yet you don't know about the original twelve…"

"Oh? Well…there's Mario…Samus the bounty hunter, Douglas Falcon the other bounty hunter…Pikachu is a Pokémon after my own heart and I think there was Fox McCloud. I'm not really good with remembering Smashers that don't do much outside of the Smash Realm. They come off as boring to me."

Link clenched his fist. Did this man just call him boring to his face?!

 _At least he didn't call me Zelda…_

"Hey, don't look so offended! I'm just bad at remembering names!"

Did this man want his help? Link just wanted to leave him and go somewhere else. He wasn't making Link's mood any better after dealing with Marth. Alexander wasn't going to let him do that.

"Anyways, we're going to the Smash Arena, right? We have no time to waste!"

Link didn't want to go. He just wanted to sit out and be left in peace. This new stranger wasn't going to let him do that even. Link was rather surprised when the wind suddenly started to pick up and the man in front of him started to hover over him. Alexander chuckled as he grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Welp, you lead the way! I will follow your instructions!"

"W-Wait! You're actually going to carry me like this?!"

"Well, there are other ways, but I'm taking off now!"

Link really didn't know what to think of this man. Alexander was just a man that had danger and trouble spelt out in front of him, yet here the Hylian was letting the demon do whatever he want. Link should have fought Alexander instead of take him to Smash Arena. Because of him, the Smashers were in danger of being killed by his antics…

* * *

 **Me: TBC with words.**

 **Li: Is this the first story to focus on Link?**

 **Me: Kind of. He shares the spotlight with Bayonetta more than any of the other Smashers (even if Pit, Corrin, Marth and Samus are also important). The original story focused on him is post-Mecha Galaxy, but I'm holding off for now until more information on the Nintendo NX comes out (like if Smash 4 is going to get an HD port. I want to hold off on post-** ** _Mecha Galaxy_ in general in case of more DLC like Ice Climbers…) Notes!**

 **1\. For this story, I decided to start at the end of what occurred on this particular day and work back. It's still the beginning of the story, but it's basically when shit has already hit the fan. I want to establish that Link is in big trouble before going back in time and showing what caused Link to directly and indirectly cause the incident that nearly killed Corrin.**

 **2\. I implied in other stories that Marth has a crush on OoT Link. The Sheik ficlet went into some detail but due to a Marth and a Link ficlet not being written, the true relationship Marth has with that Link is still relatively unknown. Now, Marth flirts with many of the guys and I still haven't written** _ **Rusty**_ **yet explaining Marth's character in my particular universe. For now, you are allowed to think Marth is a player even if there is more to that. Marth ain't that nice after all.**

 **3\. Alexander is from Makai Kingdom. The game is rather confusing and leans toward comedy than anything else (minus that one really dark/creepy scene). He's Zetta's self-proclaimed rival and is known for being an asshat (and his nickname is indeed Asshat). Disgaea DD2 implied a connection between Axel from Disgaea 2 and Alexander. In my universe, I decided that Alexander is Axel's grandfather simply because Axel would have addressed him as brother if they were related. While cousins does seem to make more sense seeing as how Alexander is described as young, in my lore, it would make more sense for him to already be a grandparent despite being young. His lover is unknown, but his daughter should be apparent in my universe since I already introduced her and she is Axel's mother.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
